londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Wednesday 4th August * Tuesday 3rd August *Regent's Park: Wood Warbler still in small enclosure at northeast end of lake (Birdguides) No sign between 1.00 and 1.30, but plenty of willow warblers. It's probably still there... (James Astley). Possibly 2 Wood Warblers reported at 3.00pm, seen this morning 20 Willow Warblers, 10 Chiffchaffs, Common Whitethroats, 6 Blackcaps (Tony Duckett). *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler and Lesser Whitethroat Cricket Scrub, also 5+ Blackcaps, 3+ Whitethroats 7am (Bob Watts). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 12 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 5 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 10+ Woodpigeon, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 3 Robin, 5 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, Blue & Great Tit flock, 2 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 6 Goldfinch, 2 Greenfinch. + 2 Jersey Tiger Moths (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm and Banstead Woods: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Hobby showing well on top of pine, 2 Bullfinches (male +fem), 2 Goldcrests, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, 2 Yellowhammers, 27 Linnets, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 5 Green Woodpeckers, Mallard, 40 House Martins south, 2 Rose-ringed Parakeets, Common Whitethroat, 2 Blackcaps, 4 Chiffchaffs, 4 Stock Doves. 2 Roe Deer (David Campbell). *Clapton Common: Reed Warbler singing from meagre stand of phragmites (MJP) *Crossness: Green sandpiper, ad Yellow-legged gull, 2 Black-Tailed godwit, Chiffchaff, 12 Common Sandpipers. (Kev Jarvis). *Dagenham East: Hobby over low by the station about 7.20 am. (V.Halley-Frame). *East India Dock Basin NR: 1 ad Mediterranean Gull west 08.20, 2 Teal (1st since April), Peregrine, 1 Garden Warbler, loads of juv Reed Warblers. (Gary A James). *Hampstead Heath: Hobby chasing crow and calling, pr Kestrels (Parliament Hill Fields) (Michael Mac). *Hampstead Ponds Number 1 and 2: 1 Common Tern, 20+ Black-headed Gulls winter plumage, 3 Egyptian Geese, 1 fishing Cormorant later seen flying high towards Walthamstow,Pr Mute Swans with 4 big cygnets, Great Crested Grebe sitting on nest other feeding single chick (Michael Mac). *Highgate Pond Number 1: f Red-crested Pochard (yesterday report from Ray Swan, never seen species here) 2 broods Tufted Duck, pr Mute Swans 2 small cygnets, pr Great-crested Grebe and 2 young gone after young appear to have been predated, pr Sparrowhawks high up of Parliament Hill Fields (Michael Mac and the Swan Men). *Mill Hill NW7: 15 Ring-necked Parakeet over SW toward Brent Res @ 1935. (Steve B) *Paddington Green: pr Peregrine Falcon a.m. (fem with a kill) (Des McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Hobby, 1 Little Owl & 1 Sparrowhawk. Very quiet on the Warbler front (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: Green Sandpiper, 2 Ruff, 6 Dunlin; Peregrine with damaged leg trailing (Tom Smith) *Roding Valley Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Common Tern (Alan Hobson). *South Norwood Lake: Peregrine Falcon, Mute Swan, 12 Tufted Duck (1 with brood of 9) 3 Cormorant, 1 Black-headed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Swift, 5 Nuthatch, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 House Sparrow, 1 Jersey Tiger Moth, (John Watson) *Springfield Park: Oystercatcher low and west, 0913 (a very big deal around here), c50 Swifts, 12 House Martins, five Blackcaps, Chiffchaff singing, families of Green Woodpecker and Sparrowhawk amongst the usuals (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Dunlin and juvenile Little Ringed Plover together on Lockwood Reservoir this evening. Also, Common Terns have chicks on one of the rafts and are quite happy to dive-bomb hapless birdwatchers. (Katy M.) *Wanstead Park: Hobby carrying food, 19 Swift, 5 House Martin, 2 Goldcrest and not a lot else (S Fisher) Monday 2nd August *Alexandra Park: 2 Common Terns flew in from west 0635, Lesser whitethroat, 5 Whitethroat, Blackcap Cricket Scrub, Willow Warbler 7pm, also pair of Zebra Finches (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Wood Sandpiper (Birdguides). *Brent Reservoir 1 juv Black-necked Grebe, 5 Lapwing, 3 Common Sandpiper, 1 Green Sandpiper (Roy Beddard) No sign of Black-necked Grebe at 15.00 but adult Yellow-legged Gull (North Marsh) and substantial warbler flock including Lesser Whitethroat and Willow Warbler. (Oliver Simms) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 16 Mallard, 4 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 10+ Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 7 Robin, 6 Blackbird, 5 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 1 Jay, 5 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 12 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Hyde Park & Kensington Gardens: 14 Egyptian Goose, 2 fem / imm Mandarin Duck, pr Gadwall, 10 Red-crested Pochard, 46 Tufted Duck, ad Great Crested Grebe taken into care (appeared to be suffering from botulism and wasn't helped by two youths trying to hit it with sticks), 202 Black-headed Gull, Tawny Owl, c30 House Martin, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Willow Warbler; also 2 Speckled Wood, Red Admiral, Holly Blue, 13 Silver Y (Des McKenzie). *Leyton Flats: 1 ad Mediterranean Gull, small fall of migrants, 4 Willow Warblers, 5+ Chiffchaffs, 2 Blackcaps. (Gary A James). *London Wetland Centre: 23 Teal, 8 Shoveler, Hobby, 51 Lapwing, 2 Common Snipe, Redshank, Kingfisher, Yellow Wagtail east, 7 Chiffchaff (LWC website). *Paddington Green: m Peregrine Falcon in area a.m.and still present p.m., joined by fem at 18:12, Common Sandpiper heard passing over 01:20, 4 Goldfinch (DMc). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Hobby, 1 Little Owl, 1 Garden Warbler in the middle hedge, several Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 1+ Whitethroat, 4 Swallow, 2 Swift & the usual charm of Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes : 6 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Greenshank, 20 Common Sandpiper, 40 Yellow-legged Gull, juv Arctic Tern (Birdguides). *Regent's Park: 2 Wood Warbler'''s between enclosure at NE end of lake and St Johns Lodge, plus 2 Garden Warblers, 5 Common Whitethroats, 4 Blackcaps, 12 Willow Warblers, 8 Chiffchaffs, Yellow Wagtail and 80 Swifts(Tony Duckett). *Roding Valley Park: Kingfisher, Blackcap, Jay, Kestrel, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Common Tern, small flock of Long-tailed Tits (Alan Hobson). *South Norwood Lake: (10:35) Peregrine Falcon, 3 Mute Swan, 4 Cormorant, 8 Tufted Duck,2 Common Swift, 5 Green Woodpecker (2juv) 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c5 Nuthatch, 1 Pied Wagtail 7 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Song Thrush, 6 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 6 Long-taileed Tit, 4 House Sparrow, (John Watson) *Tyttenhanger GPs: '''Wood Warbler, in trees behind car park by the snack bar - present around 9:30am. (Herts Bird Club website) Hobby, 3 Buzzard. (Steve B) *Vauxhall BT: adult f Peregrine same time every day perched (Michael Mac). *Walton Res: adult Caspian Gull on causway 1500-1600 when flew off north, thought to be same as KGVI bird (DMH). *M25/M40 intersection, Bucks: 3 Common Buzzard circling at 5.15pm (Andy Culshaw). Sunday 1st August *Crayford Marsh: Avocet, whimbrel, 3 greenshank, 6 oystercatcher, 6 common sandpiper, 3 lrp.(KJM). *Alexandra Park: Wheatear briefly perched on bramble in SW corner cricket pitch before being flushed into oblivion by dogwalker 8am, also Common Sandpiper (only 2nd of year) Wood Green Res on water feature before flying high off south 0838, Lesser Whitethroat 'Whitethroat' tree near Cricke Pavilion car park, also 20+ Swifts (mostly very high), c4 House Martins (note pair still nesting opposite bus stop near vet/fish n chip shop Hornsey High Street (Bob Watts). Garden Warbler and Willow Warbler Cricket scrub 6pm (Gareth Richards). *Barnet - near Dyrham Park -- Buzzard swooping low over trees, then rested on pylon crossbar. (Geoff Crabtree) *Brent Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe, Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, 5 Lapwing (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 19 Mallard, 5 Moorhen, 7 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 4 Robin, 7 Blackbird, Blue, Great & Long-tailed Tit flock, 2 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 8 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch, 1 Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: Sandwich Tern east along Thames, Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, juv Med Gull, juv Cuckoo, ad Yellow-legged Gull, Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis & I. Miller). *Grays Chalk Pit: Little Grebe with 3 well-grown young, Reed Warbler, 2 Willow Warbler; also Painted Lady, Fritillary sp (probably Silver-washed), Ringlet, 2 White-letter Hairstreak, Purple Hairstreak (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Hampton Ferry: Hobby, calling very loudly as it flew upstream. (Adam Cheeseman) *Holyfield Farm, Lee Valley 15.00:Turtle Dove, first observed perching in dead tree along footpath towards watch point, 150 yards North of farm. Flew towards farm and down into grass field north of farm house. Also 3 Common Buzzard, 2 Yellowhammer, 1 Little Owl. (N.Smith) *Ingrebourne Valley: Peregrine over @ 6.40pm(Shaun Harvey), Hobby circling and calling, 3 Swift (west, just north of Rainham), c. 30 Lapwing, f Red-crested Pochard on Berwick Pond, Great Crested Grebe (on Berwick and Albyne Farm pond), Bullfinch, and 4 Little Egrets (Albion pond, something missing...) Wasp Spider (nasty piece of work it looks too) (Nick Croft) *Iver village: 1 Red Kite low over; also on 27 July. (Roger Dewey) *Limetrees Park Golf Course (Northolt): Mute Swan + 4 juv, pr Little Grebe + 3 well grown juv, 2 Hobbies hunting dragonflies, f.Kestrel, 6 Stock Dove, c10 Swift, 2 calling Chiffchaff (Neil Anderson) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 3 Reed Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Pochard, 4 Cormorant, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Stock Dove plus a flock of 80-100 gulls above the reservoir at high tide (mostly Lesser Black-backed and Black-headed Gulls, from what I could see). (Rich Petley). *Lower Chingford (footpath off Russell Road): 14 Green Sandpiper, 2 juvenile Shelduck, 1 Teal, 2 Lapwing, Stock Dove, lots of Sand Martin, several House Martin (James Palmer). *Pinner Park Farm: Hobby, 1 Garden Warbler around the main pond, several Chiffchaff, 1+ Willow Warbler, 2+ Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Whitethroat, 35+ Goldfinch & 33 Canada Goose (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes 10.30-11.30: 3 Marsh Harrier, 1 adult with what looked like a white tag on right wing and light blue on left wing, and two other birds that looked like juveniles. Adult bird circled very high and dissapeared South over river, the other two birds remained hunting, observed from shooting butt hide west side. (N.Smith) 2 Avocet, 1 Black wit, 4 Whimbrel, Ruff, 5 Green Sand, 2 Common Sand, 6 Redshank, 1 Greenshank, 3 Snipe, 8 Dunlin, 6 LRP, 12 little egret, 5 teal, 3 shoveler, 1 wigeon.(Paul Hawkins) Yellow-legged Gull, Curlew, 4 Common Sand, 2 Ringed Plover, Peregrine east, bag fulls of Linnet and Goldfinch, Common Whitethroat with a wagtail's tail (hmmm!) Water Vole north of flyover (Nick Croft 14:00-20:00 - threw myself out this time). *South Norwood Lake: m Peregrine Falcon, 3 Mute Swan, 12 Tufted Duck, c12 Swifts, 4 Chiffchaff, c4 Nuthatch, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c8 Long-tailed Tit, 12 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Jay, 2 House Sparrow (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Tufnell Park (Anson Road N7) 1 Sparrowhawk (juvenile) today - 7.30am and perched in open for 1 hour+ this afternoon (Adrian Platt) *Wanstead Flats (04:30-09:00) Saturday figures (1): ''Saturday beaten to the flats by a man with an ironing board, as for the birds not much to see, too early for Larks and pipits (sensible creatures). 1 Swift (circling over Alex), Willow Warbler (''1)', '''possible Crossbill (probable slow Greenfinch), 20 Ring-Necked Parakeet (''10), 3 Kestrel (2), Shoveler (''1), ''1 Heron (''2), ''gulls, woodpeckers and very little else to tempt me out of bed early this week (at least till I forget - Nick Croft) - ooh and a Noctule (over Jub Jub). *Warren Gorge (Chafford Hundred): 9 Little Egret, 2 Gadwall, Kingfisher, Reed Warbler, Common Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler; also 2 Painted Lady (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). Archived News